The instant invention is directed to a braiding machine which operates with fewer than normal moving parts at higher than normal speeds to produce a braided fabric having particular structural characteristics which provide for a more stable, more diverse and a more sturdy braided fabric.
Braiding machines have long been known. Normally such machines operate with an extremely high number of moving parts formed to a close manufacturing tolerance to control each of the yarns to form a braided fabric. An example of such type of braiding machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 896,320.
Another known type device utilizes numerous cam tracks and cam controlled guides to move the yarns about each other to form the braided product. An example of this type of machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,587. Numerous variations of these arrangements exist and all possess similar drawbacks.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a braiding machine without the above disadvantages.
Another object of the invention is a braiding machine capable of increased operating speed.
Another object of the invention is a braiding machine which operates with a limited number of close manufacturing tolerance moving parts to bring about interlacing of the yarns during braiding.
Another object of the invention is a braiding machine having a stationary carriage carrying an interlacing device and first yarns which are stationary relative to the other yarns which are moving.
Another object of the invention is an interlacing device which is operative to position yarns moving in opposite directions in a braided fabric about a stationary yarn.